Hero of an Alternate World
by Raithetraveler
Summary: My first Fanfiction ever! I do not own any of the characters from the Dragonball Series. They belong to Akira Toriyama. However, I do own the OCs introduced in this story. Synopsis: Earth is in a dark period... hope lost and heroes gone. Can a new hero step up and save the world? Rated T for Violence, minor coarse language, and mild adult themes. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Hero of an alternate world: A DBZ Fan Fiction.  
**Author's Note: The Following Story is an Alt Universe Fic starring Shibuya-Cho, a Saiyan OC of mine, as the main protagonist. This is also my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.  
**Chapter 1: Beginnings.

Our Story begins like this:

Planet Vegeta, years before its ultimate demise, A Couple of Kind and Passive Saiyans, one Male and one Female, their names: Buradojinore and Jantirenn… Burado is about 5'10" in height, and weighing at 140 lbs. Jantirenn is about 5'6" in height and weighing in at about 130 lbs.

Burado and Jantirenn were Exiled from Vegeta due to their passive nature, a stark contrast to a Saiyan's barbaric and aggressive nature, not to mention they were rather kind instead of ruthless, low class as well. The planet they were exiled to: Xhantira, a lush, beautiful, peaceful world… Flash forward to years later. The Saiyan couple have just given birth to young Jinore(later to be known as Shibuya-Cho.)

"Our pride and joy… Jinore…" Burado said to his wife, caressing her cheek as she cradled their newborn son in her arms.

"Do you think he'll grow up kind and strong? Will he fight for good and not evil?" Jantirenn asked, there was a soft smile and a kind blush showing upon her, she was grandly overjoyed about their newborn…

Flash forward to four years later, the Saiyan family arriving on earth… Only just in time for the Age of Darkness to come about… Young Jinore, four years old at the time, would see his mother and father only one last time before everything went downhill…

**13 years later…**

You could say Jinore, like with everyone else, lost his life during the destruction and madness that had ensued when the Age started… But instead, a young man, about 17, had emerged… No longer was his name Jinore, he discarded that name and rechristened himself as Shibuya-Cho. Shibuya, whose hair was blue, and was garbed in a blue martial arts outfit, his Saiyan tail poking out as well. a white shirt, underneath the top, with red wristbands and belt. The Color Blue meant Hope. He wanted to instill that in those who survived…

"Let's see if I can make the world a better place…" He mumbled to himself, looking about.  
**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2: What is a Dragon Ball?

Hero of an alternate world: A DBZ Fan Fiction.  
**Author's Note: The Following Story is an Alt Universe Fic starring Shibuya-Cho, a Saiyan OC of mine, as the main protagonist. This is also my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 2: What are Dragonballs?

Shibuya wasn't sure how to start or where to start his journey, no plan really. All he knew was that something had to be done. So what could he do? He simply decided to find a way. Flying in the skies, he sensed a powerful force in the plains below. Stopping, he descended to the surface below.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around the open, expansive, grassy fields. There was no response it seemed, nobody there until he turned around.

"Why hello there! Are you looking to join the Force?!" Spoke the figure he saw. The man he saw was of a large frame, purple skin and horned on his head. This man's voice was raspy but loud and flamboyant.

The Saiyan himself could not wrap his head around this alien man, he seemed awfully friendly despite his appearance, but he was also rather powerful.

"What's the matter, boy? Contemplating the thought of being part of the new Ginyu force?" He spoke again. The name "Ginyu" was rather unknown to Shibuya, rather bizarre as well.

"Um… Who are you…?" It was an Honest question as the teenager didn't know who this guy was or why he was acting so friendly.

"You mean you don't know who I am? I'm Captain Ginyu!" The purple, horned, man said as he posed in front of the saiyan teenager, "Leader of the Ginyu Force!"

"…Listen, thank you for the offer… But I'm only looking for a way to undo this world's current state…" Shibuya replied, explaining his cause. He wasn't looking to join Captain Ginyu, seeing as how flamboyant and exuberant the captain was, "Do you know of a way…? Possibly? Maybe?"

Before his questions could be answered, the captain was struck down, out cold, right before his eyes… A small, orange, spherical object(about the size of a baseball) rolled from him as well.

"Take it and leave." Was the message spoken to the Saiyan. Shibuya instead got into a battle ready stance, ready to fight. However, Nobody was there it seemed, nothing he could sense either…

Confused and cautious, he picked up the round object and inspected it, noting the four stars on it… "Who was that…?" was all he could think, "what is this…?" he also thought when looking at the ball in his palm… His thoughts drifted as he flew into the sky.

Back on the ground, a figure of green skin and wearing purple was seen, his white cape flowing with the wind.

"So you made sure that he gained the Four Star Dragon Ball?" an elderly, sagely voice echoed in his thoughts…

**End of Chapter 2.**

**A/N: Sure wonder who that green guy is… is he friend or foe? What relevance does he have to Shibuya? Gonna have to read the next chapter to find out! Next time on Hero of An Alternate World: Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: City Troubles

Hero of an alternate world: A DBZ Fan Fiction.  
**Author's Note: The Following Story is an Alt Universe Fic starring Shibuya-Cho, a Saiyan OC of mine, as the main protagonist. This is also my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 3: City Troubles

"What is this…?" was the constant thought in Shibuya's mind, the more he gazed at the object in his hand, "How will this help me undo all of this destruction? This mayhem? How?"

By this point he had flown over the city in the east, descending into the urban area below him, all he could see was destruction, despair, and desolation. Inside he trembled with anger, outside he showed concern for the people who survived and lived without hope.

"Who could do such a thing…?!" His thoughts raged, left hand balling up into a fist and trembling. Shibuya would look around, putting the item, of which he carried, away. His next action was to lift some rubble off of the ground, helping a little girl, who lost her mother, was stuck under the rubble.

"I-I'm scared…! Where's my mommy?" the little girl cried, she herself was about only three years of age, her clothes were tattered and dirty, her skin also bruised and dirty… She didn't know who the saiyan teenager was or if he was friendly, but she didn't know anyone else either… She only wanted to know where her mother was…

"Don't worry… We'll find her…" He said with a caring tone. Shibuya knew how the little girl felt: alone, scared, lost, and innocent.

Within hours, they managed to find the little girl's mother… Unfortunately they find her huddled up in a corner, fearing for her life as a gang of men closed in on her, knives ready and guns holstered. The Saiyan in blue would land in front of the mother, setting the little girl down and then staring down the thugs in front.

"ooh, a tough guy aren't you? Step out of the way and let us handle the b*tch…" the biggest of the group sneered, he was rather large for his size, various scars all over his body, not too bright either. In front of him were two other guys, a round one armed with a rifle and a skinny one brandishing a knife. Behind this burly man were two other muscular men, armed with chain whips and blunt objects, "A toothpick like you couldn't even lay a scratch on any of us."

Grinning, Shibuya then gestured for them to back up that claim. The resulting fight began and ended with the Saiyan teenager getting the first and last strike in. Simply, the fight started with Shibuya giving a swift roundhouse to the man closest to him, the knife user, knocking him into the big burly man, who then knocked over the men behind him. The guy with the rifle fired away at the teenager, firing rapidly until his rifle had no more bullets. When Shibuya dropped the bullets from his hand, the man with the rifle fled in fear. The rest of the group would soon follow after, leaving only the big, scar faced, burly man.

"What a bunch of pansies. Too scared to realize your bluff." The big guy would continue to sneer, not realizing the fact that his opponent was in fact that strong, let alone the fact that he was out of his league with facing down the Saiyan himself.

"I'd suggest running, sir, they were smart enough to, so why not you?" The giver of hope replied, his tail was swaying about as he grinned softly, he knew this man wasn't going to listen, and his expectations were met when this dim-witted, hulking, scarred, giant of a man charged at him. It took one swift punch into the gut to take down this large terror.

Afterwards, the teenaged boy in blue turned to the mother and her daughter and smiled.

"Thank you so much mister…" the little girl said to him, hugging as well, as tight as she could.  
When she finished hugging him, she handed him another object, one almost identical to the one he had on his person, however this ball had about Six Stars on it, "Take it… It's a good luck charm…" She said with an innocent and sweet tone.

Shibuya would thank the little girl and tell her to take her mother as far from the east city as possible, afterwards he ascended upwards into the air and flew off. Two Dragonballs in tow, he only had about Five more to collect.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**A/N: Seems I may have lied a bit about finding out who the green guy was, don't worry, we'll see him next chapter. As for this chapter, we see that there are some survivors left in the world, and subsequently we see a softer side to Shibuya-Cho… As well as a side that to him that shows he's not going to tolerate evil.**


	4. Chapter 4: the Namekian

Hero of an alternate world: A DBZ Fan Fiction.  
**Author's Note: The Following Story is an Alt Universe Fic starring Shibuya-Cho, a Saiyan OC of mine, as the main protagonist. This is also my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 4: The Namekian

As the young Saiyan ventured out of East City, having gained the Six Star Dragon Ball to his collection, he still had no clue what significance they had. To Shibuya, they were just baseball sized, orange, shiny objects with stars on them.

However, unbeknownst to him, someone was following him, watching him, but who? Or how about What? When Shibuya-Cho landed on an island, part of an archipelago to be accurate, he could hear the sound of another landing behind him.

Turning, he faced to see who it was, surprisingly, it was the same person, who knocked out Ginyu and gave him the Four Star Dragonball, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Right now my name isn't important." The green, stoic, turban and cape wearing, purple clad, man said while he got into a fighting stance.

"I can't sense anything on this guy… What gives?" The saiyan thought to himself, getting into a similar stance… But before he could even make a move, he was caught off guard with his tail being grabbed. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't feel anything. Simply he yelped in agony.

"Your Tail is an obvious weakness. Saiyan." The statement was explained by this moment entirely, when it was released, Shibuya was then knocked off of his feet and into the ground.

This didn't stop Shibuya from getting back up and clocking his fist into his opponent's face.  
"What are you? How do you know my species?" He questioned the man he was facing.

"If you couldn't tell, I'm a namekian," The male namekian replied, deadpan but stoic. He wouldn't answer the second question, instead just disappearing. The Saiyan teenager could not sense him, let alone know how to locate him, but he did learn that his tail was a crippling weakness, knowing that an agonizing pain shooting up when it was grabbed, sent chills down his spine.

Elsewhere, in a wasteland, the namekian stood atop a mountain, grumbling to himself, "What is it going to take? To save this world? 13 years ago it was peaceful, now it's a living hell… Without heroes like Goku or Gohan to save it.."

He levitated off of the ground, meditating. Once again the sagely voice in his thoughts spoke to him, "Patience, Piccolo… That boy might just be the key to saving this world…"

"What good can he do? He can't even reach the level of Super S— Kami, that's it!" Just as Piccolo had uttered the name of the transformation, an idea had sprung upon him as he cut himself off.

"What is it? Have you found your answer to this theory of chaos amongst the world?" The sagely namekian asked from within their shared body's mind…

**End of Chapter 4.**

**A/N: Piccolo may have even more of an answer to finding out how to save the world. But what can Shibuya do about it? Will he ever find out what the Dragon balls are and what power they hold? What happened to Son Goku and the others? Find out in Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5: Super Saiyan Swagger

Hero of an alternate world: A DBZ Fan Fiction.  
**Author's Note: The Following Story is an Alt Universe Fic starring Shibuya-Cho, a Saiyan OC of mine, as the main protagonist. This is also my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 5: Super Saiyan Swagger

Finding Dragon Balls wasn't as easy as it seemed, Shibuya only had two out of the set of seven magical artifacts. In his travels around the world, he found himself fighting for innocent lives as well as his own life. He also trained his tail as well, just to avoid a repeat of his last encounter with Piccolo.

"Where…? Where can I find them…? How can I find them…?" He said to himself, quietly…

A few weeks would pass as he began to gain more dragon balls, once two were in his possession, now there were four: The Three Star and Seven Star Dragonballs were in his collection. He barely won them while fighting off some soldiers from the planet trade organization.

Over in the north, in the glacial peaks, Piccolo waited. He seemed alright at first. But within the weeks, he had fought, and barely survived against, something fearsome while in the Rocky Wastelands.

Deliberately, he powered up. His reasoning for this action was to have the Saiyan teenager find him. He didn't power up out of craziness or anger, the Namekian warrior knew what he was doing.

Just as He had planned, Shibuya found him like a moth to a flame.

"Piccolo… Be careful, you've still not healed…" Kami warned in his mind.

"Just who are you?" Shibuya inquired, ready to fight. His tail was openly swaying behind him. Inside the Saiyan was a potential not yet reached, a golden, powerful, awe inspiring potential.

"The name's Piccolo. That is the last name you'll hear." Piccolo responded, introducing himself with a bluff added. Unbeknownst to the Saiyan, Piccolo's intentions were to awaken that potential, even if it meant coming off as a Villain.

"Alright then, Piccolo, can you tell me what that ball you gave me was?" Shibuya then asked.

Instead of getting an answer, Piccolo simply rushed at him, their battle began and it went furiously. Punches and Kicks were thrown around, from Elbow Smashes to Locking Clashes.

They were moving at high speeds, as if thunder was clapping with each movement made. A Right Cross to Piccolo's face, a knee to Shibuya's abdomen, the pace was intense, fearsome. Halfway through their fight was when Piccolo distanced himself and used his trump card: The Special Beam Cannon.

While it was a bit weaker than normal, a spiraling purple-orange beam came fired his index and middle fingers, straight toward the Teenage Saiyan. Shibuya himself could barely react in time to dodge it. A pained scream of agony wailed from him as he dropped to his knees and palms, his clothes were torn quite a lot as well.

Piccolo turned away, disgruntled it seemed, "Tch… You think you can save this damned world?! You're pathetic!" He yelled at his downed opponent, Internally he was hoping his ploy would pay off. Just as he began to leave Shibuya to die, he sensed an extreme amount of ki rising from the saiyan… Did his bluff work?

Getting up, Shibuya roared as this power surged through him. A fierce, golden aura enveloping him, his spiky blue hair now turning golden, finally his eyes went from black to an emerald green as the surrounding area rumbled around: He was now a Super Saiyan.

"I WILL FIND A WAY!" He screamed. It was at this moment his power and speed rose tremendously, and with that came his furious assault upon the Namekian warrior, his assault mirrored exactly that of Son Goku's very own Meteor Combination, of which was also used on Piccolo once before. Both attacks ending in the same fashion.

The Battle had ended there. Piccolo pulled himself off of the ground and Shibuya had calmed down. From there, the Former explained what the Dragonballs were and as well as his true intentions, he also explained that Goku and the others had all died 13 years prior, he was the last of the Z Fighters. Only time would tell if this newly achieved form would be enough to help the Saiyan…

**End of Chapter 5.**

**A/N: I keep forgetting to mention that this Fanfiction takes a bit of influence from Ultimate Tenkaichi… My bad there, but the only things influenced are by Piccolo's interaction with the hero as well as the state of the earth and the way the Super Saiyan Transformation is gained... Everything else is completely original though… Again, I am really sorry for forgetting this detail and waiting up until now. Please don't let this discourage you from enjoying this though..!**


	6. Chapter 6: Aliens, Apes, and Majins

Hero of an alternate world: A DBZ Fan Fiction.  
**Author's Note: The Following Story is an Alt Universe Fic starring Shibuya-Cho, a Saiyan OC of mine, as the main protagonist. This is also my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 6: Aliens, Apes, and Majins.

Training with Piccolo was tough, he was relentless. As soon as Shibuya thought he had the upper hand, His trainer would surprise him and knock him back down. The Namekian warrior almost seemed sadistic in his approach, training his student in both forms: Base and the newly gained Super Saiyan.

When they finished, the young Super Saiyan would resume his quest.

Since resuming, he found himself taking on PTO grunts with ease, saving many more survivors, even at one point finding that same beast that originally attacked piccolo.

The beast was as gargantuan as it was feral, Shibuya knew it was an Oozaru as well… Though much to his confusion, he didn't know that there were other Saiyans, let alone ones with tails that is.

Simply that scuffle amounted to Shibuya facing down the beast and quickly doing his best to take it down, albeit with some struggle. The nature of the Oozaru was that struggle. Otherwise he still dispatched the giant beast with a boulder that was thrown at him originally…

When the battle ended, he made sure to get rid of the tail on the beast.

"That's enough of that…" He sighed, smiling.

The gargantuan, gigantic, great ape had begun to shrink down in size, losing the fur it had around its body. Quickly removing the boulder from atop the body, Shibuya discovered that the ape had reverted back to a young girl…

She was relatively around the same age as him, but regardless He made sure to get her to a hospital, thankfully a small village was near...

Afterwards, The young Saiyan continued his adventure, he had about Five Dragonballs by this point, the One Star Dragonball, Four Star Dragonball, Three Star Dragonball, Six Star Dragonball, and Seven Star Dragonball. All that remained were the Two and Five Star Dragonballs.

Upon entering West City, he came about a lone, pink, humanoid figure. Rotund and Simple was this one was.

"ooh! Buu love destruction!" the childlike voice came from the rotund being, giggling with glee as he proceeded to continue his rampage.

Shibuya's reaction was both enraged, due to the destruction being caused, and confused, due to this creature he had never seen before.

"Hey! Stop it!" He shouted at the pink blob.

Turning around, the creature seemed to give off this death glare to the Saiyan, similar to that of a spoiled child giving a dirty look to his parent after the parent finally said 'no'.

"Those are Innocent lives down there! Stop!" He would say afterwards to the Majin.

"Buu no like you! Buu want you dead! Buu make you dead!" Buu would say, it was obvious this was his name. As such, Buu charged at the Saiyan.

Shibuya could tell that Buu was serious about this claim and subsequently could feel the massive, crazy, almost bone chilling amount of ki flaring from Buu.

"…I've gotta get out of this mess somehow…" Was the Saiyan's exact thoughts as he braced himself for the fight.

Buu may have been child-like in mannerisms, but he was more than just that: Deadly.  
Their battle seemed rather one sided, every punch Shibuya threw and every Kick he used seemed to just bounce off the rotund Majin, as if they tickled him. Unfortunately for Shibuya, every attack he received was not so 'ticklish,' rather extremely painful.

Elsewhere… In another dimension it seemed, there were a group of individuals watching the fight take place. One of them, with unmistakable spiky black hair and garbed in orange, seemed unable to wait and watch anymore as Shibuya was getting demolished.

"I HAVE TO GO! HE NEEDS HELP!" He shouted, angrily.

Another being, one who was short in stature, also quite round, with light blue skin and a black outfit, looked worried, "Goku! You can't just go straight to earth! You're Dead!"

"King Kai, I can't just sit here and watch! If he dies, then Earth has nobody else left!" The man replied, his name was Son Goku as revealed by the North Kai.

Focusing on Shibuya's ki, Goku placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead and teleported to the young Saiyan's location. One Swift, Extremely Hard Punch was delivered to Majin Buu, sending the terror careening into a building. For that very brief moment, Shibuya could feel Goku's presence before it quickly vanished.

"Alright! Let's end this!" Shibuya said, transforming into a Super Saiyan once more. From there on, the Saiyan regained the upper hand of the fight and proceeded to beat down the Majin Terror, but before he would land the killing strike, he restrained himself.

"Why no finish buu?" The rotund, childlike majin asked.

"As much as I want to, There's good in you, So I'm Sparing you." The teenage Super Saiyan replied.

"Good… In Buu…?" Majin Buu questioned once again. He was scared within his majin life and didn't know how to understand this at all.

"Yes. There is good in Buu." Shibuya smiled, then looking at the majin crossly, "Get out of here now. Before I change my mind."

Within that instant, Buu did exactly that.

West City was saved, the people that had been cowering in fear looked up to their golden savior and cheered him on.

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N: So Goku once again did the unthinkable and used instant transmission to momentarily leave Other World to save someone. He did the same thing before at another point in time, for Gohan even.**

**Only Two Dragonballs remain, Is Shibuya going to be able to do the unthinkable and save the world? Or Will he fail? Check out Chapter 7 when it comes!**


	7. Chapter 7: Saiyan vs Saiyan!

Hero of an alternate world: A DBZ Fan Fiction.  
**Author's Note: The Following Story is an Alt Universe Fic starring Shibuya-Cho, a Saiyan OC of mine, as the main protagonist. This is also my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 7: Saiyan versus Saiyan?!

The search for the Dragonballs had to be one of the toughest challenges Shibuya had, no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the last two. He didn't have the dragon radar to help him find them, there wasn't anything he could do it seemed…

That was until he began to sense a massive amount of power coming about from the old cell games arena.

"what is that…?" Shibuya thought, showing some slight concern.

Speeding off toward that area, Shibuya could feel the power rising even more and more until he landed.

It was the same girl from before, but something seemed off about her, as if something dangerous was there. Much to his surprise, he also noticed she had the last two Dragonballs.

"What is it with you? Playing the hero for a world that doesn't need one? How pitiful." She said, though her voice seemed a bit dissonant, as if deeper.

"What do you mean?" Shibuya responded, his fists clenching.

"Don't you get it? This world is perfect the way it is." By this point, a faint image of a tall, dragon-like being, had briefly shown over the teenage Saiyan girl.

"…What did you do?!" The Heroic Teenager asked, his patience was wearing thin.

"Peace was boring, so I changed that." This revelation given by the Girl was delivered with a smug grin, much to the ire of Shibuya.

"…Peace…? Boring…?" Shibuya had exploded with rage by this point, "Y-you… you turned this world into a nightmare… Because peace was BORING?!" He began to assault his foe, blind with rage.

This was a rather personal moment for Shibuya, as 13 years ago he had lost his family to this madness, as such, he wasn't holding back as he angrily laid out an unforgiving assault.

The girl could only block and parry the almost endless assault of hooks, crosses, uppercuts, roundhouse kicks, knee smashes, gut punches, sweeps, and slams. Shibuya wasn't letting up anytime soon, but in one brief moment, his combo was broken and he was sent reeling backwards. This girl he barely knew, who seemed possessed by a darker entity, had retaliated with her own assault, she was faster, but she also was even more sadistic than any other foe.

It seemed like this would be another battle in which Shibuya would be on the receiving end of a beat down before giving one again, however he managed to grab her fists and proceed to crush them as he went into using the Super Saiyan Transformation once again.

Headbutting the Saiyan girl and knocking her back… He was surprised to see that She as well could ascend to Super Saiyan. Further than that actually, she ascended to Super Saiyan 2. By this point she was laughing madly, a sadistic grin on her face as well.

Shibuya realized by this point that this girl was possessed. Calming down a bit, he was sure to try and beat her without killing her.

It seemed like hours had gone on as the fight progressed, both combatants showing serious damage, and it came down to this one final moment, both saiyans charged at eachother, landing a simultaneous, meteoric punch. Double KO.

Hours later when Shibuya-Cho awoke, he found that all of the dragonballs he had collected had gone and scattered. The resulting reaction was a scream of pent up aggression and anger finally being released, as if it was so much that it could be heard on other planets, within the afterlife, and even possibly in the future… Amusingly in said future, He(the Future Shibuya) could hear his past self(the current Shibuya).

"…That doesn't sound good." Was the appropriate reaction there.

Piccolo himself could even hear it, Immediately then he decided it was a wise idea to go find the Saiyan Teenager.

**End of Chapter 7.**

**A/N: I've always wondered if Dragons were able to possess people, kinda like Babidi and his Majin magic, or Janemba's Majin Vegeta from DBZ: Shin Budokai, so I went with this thought. The Girl's name is Mizuna, I'll explain her another time. Next Chapter is the Final Chapter. Take Care!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight for the Future

Hero of an alternate world: A DBZ Fan Fiction.  
**Author's Note: The Following Story is an Alt Universe Fic starring Shibuya-Cho, a Saiyan OC of mine, as the main protagonist. This is also my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 8: Fight for the Future.

By the time Piccolo had arrived to the Young Saiyan's side, he had seen the young man just kneeling on the ground, in tears.

Shibuya seemed to have lost hope, frustrated that the Dragonballs he had worked so hard to collect had just scattered. Without them, it seemed all was lost. He didn't have the dragon radar to make his quest easier, he didn't have anything really, not even a scouter.

His head was hung low, he pounded the ground with his fists wondering what went wrong, he was hopeless.

Piccolo, having a no nonsense attitude, decked the Saiyan in the back of the head, "Get a hold of yourself!" he barked, "There's still a chance, you idiot!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Shibuya looked at Piccolo with a pained expression, but he knew the Namekian warrior had been right, this wasn't the time to be crying. Getting up, Shibuya nodded and smiled, "You've got a point, Piccolo… I need to save this world…"

Together, the two warriors flew off… As for the girl, Mizuna, she got up after they left.

Mizuna had no recollection of what happened at all, last she remembered was that she was in a hospital and then a voice speaking to her… She blacked out from that point on and couldn't remember her battle with Shibuya-Cho either... Though once again she heard that same voice, "I'm not finished with him yet." It said, she quickly blacked out once again, too tired to resist it.

Shibuya and Piccolo both began the second search for the Dragonballs, however whenever they found one, they were met with different foes, from Recoome of the Ginyu force to a Cell Jr., From a resurrected Raditz and onwards.

The last foe they faced was not one, but two beings guarding the Seven Star Dragonball, Frieza and his brother, Cooler.

These demons of an unknown race weren't like any of the other foes Shibuya faced. Even if the Saiyan was getting help from Piccolo in taking them down, they put up one massive fight.

In otherworld, The Z Fighters watched their living comrade and the young Saiyan fight for the fate of the world, cheering them on, they weren't the only ones either, people in the living world had also been watching them and cheering for them, rooting for them.

Frieza had begun to lose his temper, seeing as he thought that even after he returned and scored his revenge on Goku, he was unstoppable.

Cooler, on the other hand, had been more graceful about it, perhaps he had bored of the living world now and had nothing to lose.

Regardless, both tyrants had been losing quite badly against Shibuya and Piccolo, even surprised when they found out Shibuya could become a Super Saiyan. Of course this revelation utterly terrified Frieza.

"What's wrong, little brother? After all, he is just a 'Filthy Monkey' like you had said." Cooler said with a mocking tone.

"SH-SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" It was clear Frieza was losing it, giving the young Super Saiyan his opening to land the killing strike. Those were indeed his last words when he died a third time.

Cooler simply smiled, placing his hand on Shibuya's shoulder, "I'll gladly take my death now. I see no point in keeping this pointless battle going." He took his hand off of the Golden warrior's shoulder and let this dynamic duo finish him off. The last Dragonball had been won.

Suddenly, Mizuna appeared once again, and like before, she had the same personality taking over, this time more apparent as she looked noticeably paler and more draconic.

"Piccolo, go. I can handle this." Shibuya said, urging the Namekian to take the Dragonballs and go.

This was Round 2 for the Saiyans, the second impact. The fight for the future.

"Let's go for broke shall we?" He said to her, blocking her sweep kick with his palm.

Their second battle was explosive, extreme, exhilarating; it was fast, furious, frantic even.

It seemed that along with this fateful battle, the weather had accompanied it with the booms of thunder and crackles of lightning. Raining furiously, the two Saiyans fought fiercely.

It was like minutes were becoming hours, hours becoming days, days becoming months, and months becoming years, but really it had only been Five Minutes that they had been fighting.

Battle Damaged the Teenagers were, but in the end, Shibuya emerged victorious… Not before hearing some last words, "You will never save this world… It's forever doomed…" followed by a sadistic cackle.

Shibuya became enraged finally, and vehemently, he fired a sort of Kamehameha from one hand, finishing off both the force possessing the Saiyan girl and the Saiyan girl herself.

"I will save it…" he mumbled to himself, flying off to find Piccolo.

By the time he found Piccolo, he found the Namekian Warrior at the former lookout that Kami had resided on. It was destroyed and there an enormous dragon, asking for a wish to grant.

When Shibuya got a closer look, he saw that Piccolo had taken a lot of damage, as if a fight had gone on at the same time he was fighting off Mizuna.

"Make the wish… Now…" Piccolo asked, trying to steady himself on Shibuya.

Nodding, Shibuya did exactly that, loudly proclaiming to the eternal dragon, "SHENRON! HEAR MY WISH! CHANGE THE WORLD BACK TO A PEACEFUL WORLD!"

"I am sorry… I cannot do that, that wish far exceeds my own power…" The Eternal Dragon, Shenron, spoke. This news had worried both fighters, whom had exchanged glances.

"Is there a wish I can grant? That cannot exceed my power or my creator's power?" The dragon spoke again, benevolently.

"ALRIGHT… REVIVE ALL OF THOSE THAT HAD THEIR LIVES TAKEN IN THIS CHAOS! EVERYONE INNOCENT WHO LOST THEIR LIVES!" The young Super Saiyan asked. Fortunately this was a wish Shenron could grant.

Upon the wish being Granted, many beings came back, Including the Z Fighters themselves and Mizuna surprisingly…

Farewells were exchanged between the warriors and the Eternal Dragon, the Dragonballs scattering across the world, and the weather clearing up.

There was a lot of clean up that needed to be done from here on out, Celebrations were thrown and hope had been restored.

**The End.**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction here, now the next one I write will most likely explore a bit of Mizuna's Past, and what also lies in store for Shibuya as well. And yes, Piccolo is that awesome.**


End file.
